Love's Angst
by Dante 101
Summary: Why?" he thought. "Why did it have to turn out like this?" Pairing: GenesisxStella.


**A/N: This is another one that I've been thinking about writing for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Genesis: 18**

**Angeal: 18**

**Sephiroth: 19**

**Stella: 18**

**Pretty young right?**

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky _

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

"Loveless, Act 1." Stella said who was resting her head on Genesis' shoulder.

Genesis chuckled. "You remembered."

She giggled. "How can't I not forget? After all, you were the one who keeps reciting it, along with your other poems.

"True." admitted Genesis. Then he saw something in his lover's eyes, it looked like guilt for a moment there.

"What's the matter?" he asked, while he played with a lock of her honey-blond hair.

"Nothing." She replied, but she did not sound very sure there, but Genesis decided to ignore it for now.

"Hmm..." he mused. He was about to kiss her when his cell phone ranged.

"Oh, excuse me." Genesis said. He got up and walked a distance from the tree they were sitting under until she was out of earshot.

He flipped open his cell phone and pressed his ear to the small device.

"Genesis speaking."

"You're with your girl again aren't you?" the teasing voice of Angeal came from the other line.

Genesis sighed. "Yes, so what if I am? Why did you call?"

"You're needed at the headquarters. Lazard has an assignment for you." Angeal's voice turned back to its usual serious tone.

Genesis sighed again. "Very well." He flipped the phone shut and walked back to Stella, who stood waiting with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Work stuff again?" she asked.

"Sadly." Responded Genesis.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"If I get time, I'll see you again." He told her, a smile coming on his face.

"Genesis I…" began Stella but she was cut off as Genesis kissed her, warm lips brushing against her own for a tender moment before they parted.

"I'll see you again soon my beloved." Genesis whispered in her ear before departing, leaving a slightly tearful Stella in his wake.

_One week later…_

Genesis sighed as he finished up his paperwork. The following week had been a hell for him. Assignments and paperwork given to him and no time to see Stella at all. He wonders if he'll ever get time to see her and besides, she hasn't even called him in a week. He wondered if something was wrong.

"Thinking about her again are we?" said Angeal, a little smirk playing on his face while Sephiroth just simply stood there, his arms folded.

"That's none of you're concern." Genesis said flatly, looking at him.

"You don't have to be so harsh about this you know."

"Who's being…?" Genesis began to say but he was cut off as his cell phone rang. Ignoring the smirk of triumph on Angeal's face he answered the call.

"Genesis speaking."

"Genesis?" Stella's voice was on the other line.

"Stella." Said Genesis, with delight in his tone, while in the back ground Angeal was having a silent fit of laughter, while Sephiroth just shook his head at Angeal's childish behaviour.

"Um, listen can I talk to you in person?" she asked.

"Sure, where at?" he responded.

"At the bridge by the park." She said.

"Sure." He said. "Hey I…" but Stella had hung up already.

"What is it?" asked Sephiroth.

"I don't know." Admitted Genesis, "She just hung up like that."

"What did she want?" asked Angeal. (Note: He recovered by this time.)

"She wants to meet me at the bridge by the park right now." He said.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure." He said as he left to go meet with Stella.

_The bridge by the park…_

Genesis was at the park walking towards the bridge, in the distance he could see Stella stand at the center of it.

"_I should have brought her something!" _ Genesis thought, while cursing himself silently in his mind for his stupidity.

He was at the center of the bridge just a few meters from Stella. He was about to go embrace her when she said "Stop we need to talk."

Genesis looked confused. "About what Stel?"

"About us."

"What is it?" he asked.

Stella took a deep breath. "Genesis." She began, "I've wanted to tell you something since last week but I couldn't describe how to tell you this."

"What is it?" Genesis asked, a bit on concern in his voice.

"Genesis, I'm getting married." She said.

Time stood still for Genesis before the full impact of her words got to him. This had to be a joke, a pretty good one too.

"Ha! You got me on that one!" laughed Genesis. "Nice joke there Stel!" But then he could see the tears forming in Stella's sapphire eyes.

Genesis stopped laughing.

"It's true." She whispered as a few tears came down her beautiful face.

Genesis expression came as of shock now.

"But why!? He exclaimed.

"I was chosen." She whispered.

"Chosen?" he horsed.

"Yes, I was chosen by him…" she said, and it sounded like she had trouble breathing.

"Who?" was his simple question?

"Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum." She said sadly.

Genesis' blood ran cold, he just couldn't think straight, all he wanted to do was to just curl in someplace and die right now.

"I…" Genesis began to say. He had a lot of things he wanted to say but he decided to say this instead to her.

"Congratulations!" He said cheerfully to her. Stella looked shocked at his sudden change of attitude.

"Genesis?"

"You're quite lucky." He admitted "To be marrying someone from such a noble and powerful family." He laughed at this last part.

"Genesis..." Stella began but she was cut off as Genesis embraced her.

"You should be happy." He breathed into her ear. "Live your life with him to its fullest."

She returned the embrace with trembling arms as she began to sob into his chest, her tears staining his crimson jacket.

"Genesis." She sobbed, tears running down her face.

"It's okay." He whispered, "I'm not upset with you or anything."

She let go of him, she had stopped crying, but there were still tear tracks on her face.

"You should go home." Genesis told her, his hands trembling and help set up for the wedding, just make sure to send me an invitation to the wedding; I want to recite Loveless quotes of my own compositions there."

She smiled weakly at him. "Sure I will." With that she was gone.

Genesis watched her retreating form fading into the distance. "Yes Stella." He said. "We could have been together, but it looks like the goddess had different plans for the both of us. No, no, I'm not upset. I'm happy for you." He said as the tears began to form in his eyes.

"If I have you as my wife in the next life, then that'll be enough for the both of us" he continued. "But if that damn Noctis try to take you as his wife again, then I'll kick his ass. M-Mind it!" he said as he pointed his finger. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he moved away and turned and raised a trembling fist at the person, but it was Angeal and Sephiroth, who both had looks of great concern on their face.

Genesis hugged Angeal in a brotherly sort of way as he sobbed finals, the tears running down his face like a waterfall while Sephiroth patted his shoulder in comfort.

Genesis sobbed in the company of his two best friends for the fact that he was going to lose Stella Nox Fleuret- his one true love, forever.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
